


with a cherry on top

by ty13



Series: mind your manners [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Feminization, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Itachiordersasks, he receives.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: mind your manners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	with a cherry on top

Even with his burning face buried against the comforter, Sasuke could still feel the weight of his brother’s stare. Itachi was only focused on one thing: Sasuke’s pink little hole, completely exposed by the arch of his back and the way his hips were lifted off the bed. 

_God_. Itachi couldn’t wait to get inside Sasuke. He could already feel his cock stirring, even after cumming only a few minutes ago. Sasuke was too pretty for his own good.

Wanting to get more comfortable, Itachi spread his legs to make room for his growing length, and leaned his back against the headboard more. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on his brother, but wanted to see something else, first.

“Sasuke,” Itachi started, chuckling when he noticed Sasuke flinch. “Why are you so jumpy? Do you want something?” 

Sasuke groaned and wiggled his hips, hoping to entice Itachi enough to make him actually _do something_ already. “You already know what I want, Itachi.”

_Yes._ Sasuke felt a warm hand on his ass now, rubbing and gripping a cheek firmly, lifting it up and letting it bounce back down. He could feel Itachi’s eyes following every movement. 

“What’d you say? Repeat it for me, baby.”

Irritated at being teased yet _again_ , Sasuke snapped, “you know what I sai- _ah!_ ” _Fuck_.

Rubbing the cheek he slapped where the red mark, the size of his hand, was already forming, Itachi started, “no, I don’t. But I _do_ know you need to watch that mouth of yours.” 

Itachi sighed, “it’s such a shame. Daddy’s been so nice to you, but in return, you’ve just been a little brat. Well,” he paused, “except for when you had your mouth full.”

Resting both hands on Sasuke’s cheeks, Itachi moved them and watched them bounce off each other. _Who knew my brother had such a nice ass_ , he thought. Unlike most of Sasuke, which was lithe and slender, his ass was plump and round. _I can barely even hold it in one of my hands_. 

Exhaling, Itachi said, “is that what you want? You want me to fuck your mouth again? You don’t want your cunt to be filled? You don’t want it, baby girl?”

“No! No...no please don’t,” Sasuke begged. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes from even thinking about his brother not touching, and hopefully _fucking_ , him there. His cunt. That’s what he’s been waiting for since the moment Itachi had told him to bend over. 

_Perfect_. “Are you going to show me some respect, then? Will you be a good girl for me?” 

“Y-yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good girl. I promise.” God. Sasuke was still embarrassed about talking like that, but he knew Itachi (and himself) liked it, so he made himself do it, anyway. You can’t help what you like, he told himself yet again. It seemed like he’d been doing that a lot the last few weeks. 

Smirking, Itachi bent his head down to kiss the mark he’d left, and then sat against the headboard, again. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.” He bent his legs and spread them open, grabbing his cock in the process, and jerking it off slowly, getting it ready for what was to come. His cock, still soaked with Sasuke’s spit, was already leaking again.

“Now, you need to show me you mean it. Okay? Just do what I tell you and then you’ll get my cock wherever you want, Sas.”

  


* 

  


_This is so, so embarrassing_ , was all Sasuke could think. 

Here he was; sitting on his knees, legs spread wide, chest bent towards the bed, his _greedy, dirty_ hole on display, all for Itachi to see. This position was no worse than the one he had been in before, one could argue the other one was actually much _worse_. The problem with _this_ position, though, was that Sasuke had his left hand spreading his ass even more, while his right was held up to his mouth, two of his fingers in his suckling, wet mouth. 

Here he was; getting ready to finger himself in front of his brother, just because he asked him to. He was going to get himself _ready_ for his brother’s cock. Just because he wanted to be _good_ for him.

Now, Sasuke was not only thinking of how big of a ( _disgusting, needy, shameless_ ) slut he was...but also about how much he liked being one. 

Letting his fingers pop out of his mouth, wet with his own spit, Sasuke rested his hand on his bottom, putting a finger to his hole. Circling it with the tip, he tried to lubricate it as best he could, but decided it wouldn’t matter, anyway. He was sure Itachi had lube somewhere. 

After taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed his finger in. It didn’t go all the way in the first time, but after a few in-and-out motions, he finally felt the palm of his hand resting against him. 

_This is...different_. The sensation of having something inside him was...weird, to say the least, but also nice in a way. It didn’t feel good yet, but Sasuke could tell it _could_ feel good. For now, he just felt full. He shivered and clenched around his digit thinking about how completely _full_ he’d feel when, instead of a thin finger, he’d have Itachi’s cock stretching him out.

It’d be hard, he knew, to get that _thick_ thing inside him. 

But there was _no way in hell_ he would give up on it now. Not after seeing it, touching it. Not after having it deep in his throat, his mouth suckling away as his brother entered it, again and again. Fucking it.

Sasuke moaned at the memory, the feel of adding another finger, and at the slick sound of Itachi’s hand going _up_ and _down_ as he worked himself and his subtle, soft moans.

“How’s it feel, Sasuke? 

“Good,” he gasped. “B-but full.” 

Chuckling, Itachi said, “you feel full already? How will you take Daddy’s cock, then?” Somehow, without Sasuke knowing, Itachi had gotten up to kneel behind him. He took advantage of his position and started grinding his cock into the cleft of Sasuke’s ass. “Do you still want it? If not, I’m sure we can find other things to do.”

“No! No, I still want it.” He knew his brother was teasing, could tell by the slight _tilt_ to his voice, but Sasuke didn’t want to take any chances. “I want your cock, Daddy, please.”

Letting a smile grace his lips, Itachi pulled his hand back and spanked Sasuke’s cheek again, loving the small cry he received. _Now, it’s Daddy’s turn_ , he thought. “Take your fingers out. Now,” he punctuated with another smack.

_God. He’s about to..._

Sasuke did as he was told with a weird mixture of nervous excitement. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; losing his virginity to his brother all because he happened to walk-in on him-

“ _Ah!_ ” Sasuke expected something other than the feeling of a _hot, wet_ tongue licking his hole, pressing against him trying to work its way inside him. And then, when it finally _does_ , the slick slides along his walls, against something _so good_ , are his undoing; he cums just like that, whimpering his brother’s name.

Even more sensitive, now, the feeling of the leaking, blunt tip pressing on his hole causes him to shiver.

  


* 

  


_It won’t fit._ Sasuke didn’t know how anything that size could fit inside him.

Hissing at the stretch he felt, Sasuke reached back to spread himself further, a little in pain, but still relishing in Itachi’s moan of approval.

_Damn_. The head of his cock wan’t even fully in yet, and it was already better than his little brother’s throat, which was close to perfect, had been. Sasuke’s cunt was gripping him, pulling him in. 

And the _view_. _Definitely the best part_ , Itachi thought dazedly. Just getting to see Sasuke’s small entrance being stretched more than what seemed possible, his own length being the culprit of the intrusion. 

“ _Sasuke_ ,” he moaned, his hips twitching, _itching_ with the need to bury his cock in fully. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt his brother.

Instead, he worked slowly. Bringing the head of his cock, and progressively _more,_ of it, in and out, in and out. 

Until, with the loudest sound he’d ever let out, he sank in to the bottom, filling his precious little brother all the way up. 

Sasuke, who had been tense before, let out an almost-scream, his body relaxing as Itachi’s cock rubbed against _every. single. spot._

Itachi had never been loud during sex; he barely even made noise, at all. But with the feel of his brother’s tight, sweet hole around him, he couldn’t help but let out a grunt each time he bottomed out. Then, would make more noise when he felt his _good girl_ push back against him, forcing her cunt to take even more. 

Both panted, and moved their hips faster, hoping to finish, and bring their partner to the edge, as well. 

_So...good_. Sasuke _hated_ the fact that something this amazing was hidden from him all these years. He _needed_ his brother’s cock. It was perfect, he thought. Every time it entered or left, it slid against his prostate, making his little cock twitch and hole clench more and more until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Feeling the fluttering around his cock lead to Itachi’s orgasm, too. Deep inside his little brother. 

  


* 

  


  
“God, Sasuke,” Itachi sighed dramatically. “I love your pussy. It gets so tight,” he laughed when Sasuke randomly threw his arm back, hoping to manage a hit. 

Sasuke shook his head, playfully ashamed, but still cuddled back against the chest behind him. “Pervert.” 


End file.
